Within The Darkness, There is Light and it is You where (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog in love with my OC


Within the darkness, there is light… And it is you, where the light emits from(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 A change of events

My pov-

I was sitting in French class, as the school roof caved in. Everyone screamed, and hopped up, and ran to the far ends of the classroom, as I just sat there silently, and with no worry, as calm as anyone could be. The teacher was frozen in place. These robots came down, and held up their hands, and then it changed into a net launcher. That's when I noticed something familiar about these robots. They were Eggman's robots, but they are supposed to be fiction. Aren't they? I thought quickly. I jumped up onto my desk, and shouted, "Hey robo's, over here! Come n' get me!" "There she is! Get her, before our target escapes." One of the robots said in a robotic tone. So they're after me, huh? Cool. I thought, as I made a run for it. "Thanks for the reason to ditch school!" I shouted playfully at them. I ran out the classroom, and went through the hallway. The ceiling came down, and another robot came down, as I skidded to a stop. I froze, and looked back. I was caught. It aimed its net launcher at me, and shot a net, that was attached to it at me. I was encaged in the net, made of rope. I struggled to break free, but there was no use. The robot came over to me, and picked me up, as it flew upwards, as the other robots followed. "Let me go! Put me down! What do you want with me!?" I said, demandingly. They ignored me, and just flew over the rest of the school, and landed on the ground, which faced a forest. I felt the warmth of the late spring in the air, as the sun beat down on me. Then I noticed past the trees, almost completely hidden in the dense forest, there was a ship of some sort, that resembled Eggman's Eggcarrier. The robots swiftly made their way to it, and brought me in it, and the ship took off. "Errrr… Put me down!" I demanded, with venom soaked into my voice, as it dripped heavily from my words. They continued to ignored me, and I decided to punch it, and see if I could do any damage. I punched the robot really hard, and made a good sized indent, but my hand went through a bit of pain. "Ow…" I whimpered a bit. I shook my hand, then started to rub it in a circular motion to try and sooth it. "Humph… Pathetic human." I heard a cold, fiery, hateful voice say. I recognized this voice the second it rang in my ears. I looked at where we were going, and sure enough a black, and red hedgehog, with fluffy, pure white, chest fur stood at a door. Shadow! I thought in shock, as I became speechless. The robots approached him, as I felt myself become uneasy, and my heart started to beat a million times a minute. I began to have a harder time breathing, but I kept it hidden as best I could. The robots looked at him. "I'll bring her in." He growled at them. He swung me over his shoulder effortlessly, and went into the room he had been standing next to. Where I touched him I felt a burning sensation consume me, in a good, fiery warmth. He looked at me curiously. I then spotted Eggman over by some controls. Shadow dropped me to the floor, and I laid there; half way curled up into a ball. He tried to ignore me, and stop looking at me with curiosity. I wonder why he is curious, and why he keeps looking at me. I decided to look away from him, and at Eggman. Eggman pressed a couple of buttons, and I felt the ship speed up, as I heard a small rumble emit from the ship. Eggman spun around in his chair quickly, and swiftly. "In approximately ten seconds we are about to return home to Moubious." A robotic voice said over a speaker. "Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One." I felt my body burn all over, and change. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable. "Doctor. Look." Shadow said in a monotone voice, that had no emotion to it. "Unbelievable." He muttered. "It seams she is more than just a mere human princess, and our bait to lure Sonic into our trap. She is something more than we both knew of." He said in amazement. "W-What do you mean?" I asked, as I pushed myself up to a half sitting position on the cool, hard, metal floor, the burning blazed down, and I felt normal again. "What are you talking about princess?" I added another question. "And what do you mean by more than a mere human?" I muttered even more. "You are a long, lost princess, from both your dads, and moms side. And no one ever really tried to find who it was, until just recently. I found out that you were the princess, and I mainly tried to find you because I need to capture, and dispose of Sonic, once and for all." Eggman explained, as he turned around. "And you aren't just a mere human because if you were _just_ a human, you would have stayed that way, instead of becoming a hedgehog." Eggman turned back to me. I looked at him strangely, then I looked at myself in shock. I _was_ a hedgehog. I looked at the reflective metal floor to see myself better. Brown quills covered my entire body, and on my head I had black, with red oval strips on the front and back of each of my quills. Three bangs hung in from my forehead in quills. The tips of my ears were red, and black. My eyes changed colour from white to brown; but my eyes were supposed to be a hazel. I was still wearing my same old baggy pants, sweater, and t-shirt underneath, and fingerless bicycle gloves. I looked at my shoes to find that I had shoes like Shadow. I took off my sweater to find that I head red, and black markings on my arm, like Shadow's as well, I checked my legs a bit, and they were the same. "Shadow bring her to her cell." Eggman ordered Shadow. My head snapped up, and I looked at Shadow, then to Eggman, and back to Shadow, as my eyes rested on him. He came over to me, and swung me over his shoulder, with the net still on me. I didn't bother fighting, I just let him carry me for what seamed like forever.

Chapter 2 Bait with a unexpected outcome

Shadow dropped me to the floor, as he grabbed the heavy, giant, metal chains, and brought them over to me. He removed the net, and chained me up. Shadow turned, and left with out a word. Then Eggman came in with a screen thing where people can view each other. Eggman turned it on, and went next to me so we were both on the screen. Sonic, and the others showed up. "Sonic. If you wish to save this princess, then I suggest you do as I say. Bring all of the Chaos Emeralds here, and The Master Emerald, then you can save her. And come alone. If not then she dies." Eggman said. "Die? No. How about I rip you apart, limb from limb!? There is no way I am going to let you kill me!" I growled. "Well we'll just see about that, now wont we." He hissed back at me calmly. "Don't worry. I wont let him!" Sonic said reassuringly. "Okay Eggman. If you want to play, then we'll play." Sonic said getting pumped. Then the screen went black. I growled at Eggman. "If you dare hurt him, or even think of it you are dead." I hissed. "Protective much, now are we?" He said, as he walked away. "You don't even know him. He's evil, and this is the good side. Trust me." He said, (to me) in an unconvincing tone. "Then why do you want to kill me?!" I yelled after him, even though I knew who was on what side.

I heard a crash echo throughout the base, and some talking. "Put the Emeralds in the middle of the room…" Then I heard fighting, and I think Sonic was losing. Then the wall to my cell came crashing down, and Sonic laid there unconscious, and bleeding. Shadow jumped in and held him down with his foot, just in case. Shadow had a green Chaos Emerald in his hands. His eyes moved up to meet mine, and I looked away quickly, and slightly blushed a light shade of red. "Finish him off, Shadow." Eggman cheered. "No…" I said to Shadow. He smirked evilly. I stood. "What are you going to do about it, if I do?" He said as he was about to kill him. I lunged, and the chains flew out of the wall, as I pinned Shadow to a wall. "This!" I hissed, and knocked him out. I felt the pain of guilt, and fresh, opening wounds, and cuts tear their way painfully through me. I took his Emerald. I flipped him over my shoulder, and I went over to Sonic, as robots surrounded me. "Chaos Control." I said in a firm cold voice. I ended up in the middle of a house. A pink, hedgehog with a red dress, stared at me in shock. It was Amy. I set Sonic down, and set Shadow down as well. "T-Tails!" Amy shouted as she stumbled over her words. A orange, and white two tailed fox, came running into what appeared to be a living room. His mouth dropped open for a few seconds. "Help me bring them this way please!" He said rather loudly, and I hoisted Shadow up on me once again, and flipped Sonic over my shoulder. I followed Tails swiftly, and we quickly ended up in a medical room. I placed them down on separate beds, and helped Tails. "Have you been in medical work?" He asked me as I cleaned up some blood from Sonic. "No. I just know what I'm doing. My name's Cathy by the way." I said with no emotion. "Nice to meet you Cathy. I'm Tails." He greeted. The room fell silent, and we were soon done taking care of Sonic. I just placed a ice pack on Shadow's head, and held it there. As soon as I did, he shot up, knocking the icepack to the floor. He moved his hand to his head, and held it there. I was frozen to the spot. He appeared to be confused at first, then his face turned into a glare, with a small growl emitting from his throat. "Calm down Shadow." Tails said fearfully. I held my arm in front of Tails. Shadow scowled with his teeth slightly showing, and clenched together tightly. My face turned stern. I heard Tails back away slowly, and ran off. Probably to go get Knuckles. My face turned softer, and I sat next to him on his bed; my back facing towards him. He relaxed only a bit. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked with no emotion. "Nothing. Just helping you recover… And saving you from being backstabbed by Eggman." I said softly, barely above a whisper. "He wouldn't." He hissed. "Who are you trying to convince, Shadow? Me? Or you?" I said. He became quiet.

Shadow's pov-

"What are you going to do about it, if I do?" I said, as I was just about to kill _blue boy_. "This!" She hissed at me. She lunged at me, and the chains came out of the wall, and she pinned me to a wall. And with one swift punch she knocked me out.

Something cold, and seemingly wet was placed where I had been hit in the head. I shot up, and I seen the _human _standing there frozen to the ground, with Tails behind her. I became confused, then I understood what had happened. I glared at her, as a small growl emitted form deep within my throat. "Calm down Shadow." Tails said in a fearful voice. The _human _held her arm in front of him, and her face turned stern. Tails backed away slowly, and ran off to go get help. The girl'sface softened, and sat on my bed next to me, with her back facing me. I could knock her out so easily right now, and make my escape with her. But maybe I should find out what she's up to first. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked her. "Nothing. Just helping you recover… And saving you from being backstabbed by Eggman." She said softly; her voice barely above a whisper. "He wouldn't." I hissed. "Who are you trying to convince, Shadow? Me? Or you?" She said calmly. I became quiet. Would he really deceive me? Does he really think I'm just a tool for his dirty work. Who is right, and who is wrong. Wait! Why am I listing to a human… Come to think of it, the Doctor is only human as well… But… There all no different, excluding Maria… And Molly. They are all untrustworthy. Why did I trust him in the first place? Oh ya… He was the only one who seemed to care, and he's the only family I have left… Why does everything I have disappear, and elude my grasp of what is left of me to hold onto? "Shadow-" The _human _began, then cut off as Tails, and Knuckles entered. "You brought me here for _this_! They aren't even going to fight." Knuckles yelled at Tails. "Sorry, but I thought…!" Tails said. "Leave him alone." The girl said calmly, but firmly. Knuckles looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked her. "Cathy." She said simply. "But I guess that's not who I am, now is it?" She said in a questioning tone. "Knuckles…" He said. "Ugh…" _Blue boy _moaned weakly. He sat up, and looked around. "I have to admit Shadow. You sure got stronger since the last time I saw you." I just glared at him. "But, if your on Eggman's side, then why are you here?" He asked. "_She _brought me here." I hissed. "Shadow…" She began, in almost a moan. "I'm just helping you… Is that so wrong to help you not be backstabbed, and left for dead." She said staring into my eyes with care. "But he wont… Would he…?" I whispered. "Yes. He just uses you for his dirty work. That's the only thing he pretty much cares about. And once you give him what he wants, then he'll just dispose of you." She said firmly. "She is right, Shadow." Sonic agreed with her, as he rubbed his head a bit.

My pov-

"She is right, Shadow." Sonic agreed with me, as he rubbed the back of his head. Shadow just sat there, not knowing what to believe. "Shadow, trust us… You can have a _real_ family again." I said, and blushed. "Once again, she is correct. By the way, what is your name?" Sonic said. "Cathy." I responded quietly. "You, family? Ha!" He said in disbelief. "I think I'd rather go die than live with you." Shadow added coldly. I looked at him, with a look that said, 'you better not die'. "And I don't want anything to do with that disgusting _human_, unless I have to." He said with frozen venom, on his ice cold words. "Not all humans are bad. Some of us are just victims, and hate our own species. And I'm one of them, thank you very much, Shadow The Hedgehog. But at least I don't kill them for the hell of it." I sneered. "You're all the same to me." He growled. "Whatever, Shadow." I mumbled. "If you want to go back to Eggman, then fine. But if you need help, then don't come crying to me." I said, with no emotion, as I stood up, and went over by the door, and leaned on it, away from 'Mr. Impossible'. "Chaos Control!" He shouted, and he was gone. "Just be careful..." I whispered out to him, even though he was already gone. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked me. "Ya…" I sighed out. "You can stay here if you like. Sonic said. "Okay... Thanks." I muttered. "I'll show her to her room, Sonic." Amy said cheerfully. Then she grabbed my hand, and I pulled away. "Don't touch me!" I hissed venomously at her. She went paler, and looked at me frightened. "I wont hurt you… But I will warn you that I do have reflexes, and I don't like to be touched. And if I am, I just might hurt someone. And don't piss me off. This is for feature reference." I warned her. I relaxed a bit. She unfroze, and shakily showed me to my room.

Chapter 3


End file.
